glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked
Wicked is the 6th episode of Glee: United Mix. Plot Upon learning Brendan's affairs with Reuben, Noah tries to find a new perspective in life. Athena High's production of Wicked takes place while Mrs. Porter's plan to disband Glee Club is set into motion with the help of an insider. Meanwhile, David tries to ostracize himself from a crush that will only lead to heartbreak. Elsewhere, Ana's kind sudden realization results to happiness of another. Spoilers *Jennifer will be kicked out of United Mix. Featured Music *'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked. Sung by Ana *'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. Sung by Shaylee and Eva with Wicked Ensemble *'For Good' from Wicked. Sung by Shaylee and Ana *'True Colors '''by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Kai and Ana with United Mix *'Someone Like You''' by Adele. Sung by Noah Preview “I’ve already lived through the worst time of my life. So I know that whatever happens to me from now on, nothing will ever be as bad as it was back then. That makes me happy,” David told Riley as they walked together to David’s class. Riley was appointed as David’s “Guardian Angel”. It was for GSA’s Guardian Angel social project. Riley smiled at him. “Well, that’s a nice way to approach life. I completely understand you” he laughed. “I’ve been through some bad times but I won’t let it get into me anymore. I’ve been trying really hard to be optimistic these past years and it’s working” A big smile formed on David’s face. He finally had someone that he could relate to. David could feel Riley’s sincerity and he knew that the boy have been through some tough times, too. As they walking side by side, their hand accidentally touched. David could feel Riley’s warmth and he felt his heart beating faster. A sudden frown formed of David’s face, realizing that Riley’s straight and has strong romantic feelings for Shaylee. When you were here before Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry You float like a feather In a beautiful world I wish I was special You're so special Reuben entered Noah’s office. He sat in front of his desk and looked around the room as Noah was just finishing up grading papers. Their eyes met but no one dared to say a work. The silence was overpowering the room. Reuben crossed his legs and finally decided to say something. “Why do you want to see me?” he asked, staring coldly at Noah. “Do you have your eyes for me now? Am I your next baby?” Reuben laughed. Noah ignored Reuben’s comments and decided to get to his point. “How’s Brendan? He’s not attending Wicked and United Mix rehearsals” Reuben shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? We haven’t talked to each other since I told him to settle his feelings for you before getting so emotionally attached to me because of our hook-up” Noah couldn’t believe what he just heard. Brendan hooked up with Reuben. They’ve only been broken up for a week and Noah couldn’t believe how fast Brendan moved on. He just couldn’t believe it. He thought Brendan considered him as the love of his life. “Thank you, Reuben” he told the kid in front of him who was smirking. Noah was in a state of shock and you could see it on his face – eyes wide and he was frowning. “You can go now” But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo What the hell I'm doing here? I don't belong here “Ana, are you ready? You’re going to be great tonight” Shaylee motivated her. “You’re the perfect Elphaba” she smiled. Ana was shaking – that night was the opening night of the musical. She was sweating uncomfortably and her temperature was rising. Her throat was soar from all the vocal practices. “I can’t do it” Shaylee laughed. “You can do it! I believe in you!” Ana was on the verge of passing out. “I literally can’t do it” she blurted out. “I’m not feeling well” she added, taking Shaylee’s hand and putting it below her chin so that Shaylee could feel her burning body temperature. “If there’s anyone that knows every word of the musical and can easily replace me, it’s you. Shaylee, it’s your time to shine” Whatever makes you happy Whatever you want You're so very special I wish I was special “You need to destroy Glee Club, okay? If you want to be at the top again, you’ll have to destroy them from the inside” Mrs. Porter told a person who was in front of her desk. “You need to be feisty again. You’re becoming weak” she smirked. “So, can I count on you?” But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here I don't belong here Kai shrugged. “There are certain things in life that you'll be forgiven for, no matter how thoughtless or stupid or reckless, but if you do that same thing twice, you're on your own” she told the person in front of her. “I thought you changed for good but I guess I was wrong” Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One